


Droids Behind Doors

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds his droid in a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droids Behind Doors

“Jessika, have you seen BB-8? We’re supposed to go over some new flight protocols today, but I can’t find them,” Poe said. He’d spent most of the morning in meetings and was ready to go out and do some flying, but his droid was nowhere to be found.

“The last I saw of BB-8 they were with R2-D2, they said something about getting oiled,” Jessika was polishing her own droid, V7-37. 

“That’s weird. BB-8 got full maintenance two days ago. Do you know which shop they went to?” Poe asked.

“No, but C-3PO was fussing about something in the C section of the west hangar when I went to get lunch, I’d go ask him.”

 

C-3PO was pacing back and forth anxiously when he found him. He was in the middle of one of his tirades, “honestly, who knows what damage they could cause. And who will be the one forced to explain how they came by those damages? Not me.”

Poe interrupted him, knowing the droid could go on for a while. “Hey, C-3PO, do you know where BB-8 is?”

“What? Me? No Master Poe, I have no idea where they could be. Why would you assume I would know? I hardly know the location of every droid on the base.”

“It’s fine,” Poe cut him off, “Jessika just said she’d seen them with R2-D2 earlier and that they were heading for an oil change. However, they aren’t listed in any of the shop’s registers.”

“Oh! Well. I certainly have no clue where they are. I believe I saw them heading far away from hanger D, but in what direction I really cannot say.”

“Alright.” Poe had no idea what had gotten into the droid, but C-3PO was known for his eccentricities. Poe felt he had earned them after all of his war efforts. “Thanks then C-3PO.”

C-3PO didn’t respond but as Poe was walking away he heard the droid scoff, “Oil changings. Honestly.”

Of course Poe made his way to hanger D. He wasn’t sure what would motivate C-3PO to lie, but the droid had no talent for it. It was an odd place for BB-8 and R2-D2 to have gone though. It was mostly a storage area for spare parts and out of use machines. He supposed the fact that humans didn’t tend to go there might have some appeal to droids. BB-8 had often mentioned how busy they sometimes found the human occupied areas of the base to be. Poe had had to glare more than one man down who had swatted at his droid to get out of the way. 

As expected the hanger was dead. He wandered up and down the halls until he heard a soft thud and walked towards it. There was a steady beeping coming from behind one of the supply closet panels. It had to be loud to be heard through the thick enforced doors. Had the droids accidentally gotten themselves locked in there? Without thinking he pulled out his access card and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the droids were covered in oil. It wasn’t the standard cleaning and repair oil though. This stuff hummed with electricity, crackling between their connected parts. And Poe could see no less than seven connections being made. Attachments fitted tightly into already occupied crevices. Even the data ports of the two droids were interlocked. BB-8 was rocking back and forth making a soft purring noise as R2-D2 vibrated against them. Poe had never seen so many of the older droid’s panels opened. 

The vibrations was picking up in tempo. Something was making a squelching noise. BB-8’s lighter flicked on and off where it was extended. Poe realized with dawning horror what he was witnessing. Droid sex.

This was definitely not meant for Poe’s eyes. He fumbled with his access key in an attempt to close the door, but the movement caught R2-D2’s attention. The blue and white droid made a surprised boop. BB-8 turned their lense around and made lens-to-eye contact with Poe. 

BB-8 let out a shrill beep and tugged back but they were too entangled to move far. R2-D2 gave a warning beep and tugged BB-8 back to him. Poe gaped. BB-8’s lense was opening and closing and shifting rapidly like they were trying to avoid seeing Poe look at them. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Poe said, feeling awful as BB-8 made distressed and embarrassed beeps. 

His access card finally worked and he was able to close the door. He began walking quickly away. He could hear a muffled beeping conversation happening as he left. He wasn’t sure what he had just seen but he was going to need a moment. And then he was going to be having a serious conversation with R2-D2 about his intentions with his droid.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt:
> 
> BB-8/R2-D2, caught in the janitorial closet doing stuff  
> Poe's the one that catches them.
> 
> Originally posted: 2016-01-25


End file.
